Remnants of players
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: AN : 4 players from the VRMMORPG transported in the Grimm lands of Remnant. what would they do? join the force of evil or light of justice? one thing for sure is that it would be an interesting adventure in the new world with their unique Items, Weapons and Skills. Ps : No one will join in team ozpin
1. Prologue

**AN : **4 players from the VRMMORPG transported in the Grimm lands of Remnant. what would they do? join the force of evil or light of justice? one thing for sure is that it would be an interesting adventure in the new world with their unique Items, Weapons and Skills.

Ps : No one will join in team ozpin

* * *

In the world full of Corruption, Where government falls and Corporations businesses reign in terror.

Greed and Strife is everywhere as the poor dies and the rich lives.

The usage of Fossil energies already tinted the sky black.

Vegetations is being replaced by sky scrapers and machinery.

the blue ocean is badly discoloured and corrupted by the Chemicals and wastes.

even the storm water was replaced by a acidic storm that melts the flesh and infects you with various chemicals accumulated around the globe, that you need a special equipment too go out.

organic food being replaced by bland cheap 'Nutritional' Artificial foods.

and the air is always filled with stench.

and lastly... humans don't live long even with their life spans, as the human deaddeath ratio due too exhaustion is getting big each year.

Ex : over 10,000 deaths at the age of 30 around the globe due too Either Exhaustion or Chemicals.

and the Statistics of poor people is horribly bigger compared too the rich.

as 95% of the world is filled of poor citizens working as a Salary man Etcetera and 5% of it is rich citizens who owned Buildings, Businesses, Companies, Government Etcetera.

people already lost the will too live as a slave of the corporations.

luckily...

this depression was fixed by the world's 1st VR MMORPG.

"Arcanum"

Arcanum is the very first Vr Game with War genre, which given the players with 5 full senses that you can feel, where the sense of taste, touch, sight, smell Etcetera and even pain is Existed in a virtual world.

the feeling was magical as if your in another world as this game installed inside the nerve gear grants you a complete Freedom.

You can customize your Character from Appearance, Gender, Etc for all you want, so players showed their artistic talent on whose the more Pretty, Handsome, Perfect body, Etcetera of all. ( AN : Basically who has the biggest dick )

and players can strengthen up their Super soldier avatars by leveling up, the limit of the leveling is 100, and each time you die, your character will lose the 5 levels and the status points they consume. and players pick between the 3 classes.

Heavy : Players were given a better advantage in close quarter combat by getting a Bigger Muscle mass or body body body. Players will have the height of 6"9 - 8"5 with a body of an body builder , giving them the ability too tank blows by blow from Explosions, Bullets, Shock Etcetera and the Strength too do the heavy lifting and physical damages. yet their Cumbersome body will take them nowhere in terms of speed.

Medium : Players were given a Wild Card Class, the Medium Super Soldiers ( MSS ) were given a height Varies from 6"0 - 6"9, they were a master of none in terms of body advantage, Has no specific speciality and no weaknesses. and can run up to 20 MPH at the level 1.

Light: the LSS is a super soldier given with the ability and specialised into Hit and run, with the height of 5"0 - 6"0 and a body in that of a Slender yet muscular form. they were given the ability to be Dexterous and Flexibility, with their 2nd to none reaction too dodge a bullet as long as they are aware and the ability too run up too 30 mph at the level one, but unlike those who Specialise in Tanking hits like a pro with their monstrous body, LSS are like a Glass Canon.

players can buy Weapons, Ammunition, Vehicles and Rations inside their system which is activated by tapping your chest.

in the store you can buy all kinds of weapons to vehicles like Tank and Fighter jets as the currency used in this is Data crystals.

Data crystals are crystal like objects with various colours depending on their quality. this can be only obtained in the Enemy drops, Buildings, Lootings and missions.

Each players can even create their own Squad ( or Guild ) filled with 30 members too either raid another player, Mission or Clan war.

this VR game was created in a purpose too ignited the will of citizens, Giving them another reasons too live and away from the world of Pollution and Corruptions.

sadly... for all the magical experiences from the game... Game is only a Fictional world... dreams of children who lose hope from the reality.

and Reality is working as a slave for the corporations just too feed your stomach Etcetera.

the sound of the howling wind was muffled inside the Pelican ( AN: An air ship ) as the 4 last members of the **B.L.U.**squad were sitting on their respective seats.

1 HSS, 1 MSS and 2 LSS.

Drake : MSS

Level : 100

Squad Rank : Leader

S : 10

P : 10

E : 15

C : 15

I : 20

A : 20

L : 10

points used : 100

E/C : Silver

H/C : Raven black

S/C : Creamy white

Hair style :Combed upward, Wavy short hair

Face : Ruggedly handsome

Facial Hair : None

Avatar age : 17

Height : 6"4

* * *

Geraldine or G : HSS

Level : 100

Squad rank : Co leader

S : 25

P : 10

E : 17

C : 15

I : 20

A : 8

L : 5

points used : 100

E/C : Raven black

H/C : Raven black with red tint

S/C : Creamy white

Hair style : Shaggy yet Silky hair stylr

Face : Ruggedly handsome

Facial Hair : Goatee: Rap industry standards

Avatar age : 22

Height : 8"5

* * *

Scott : LSS

Level : 100

Squad rank : Member

S : 15

P : 15

E : 10

C : 15

I : 15

A : 20

L : 10

points used : 100

E/C : Ocean blue

H/C : Raven black

S/C : Creamy white

Hair style : Short hair

Face : Pretty boy

Facial Hair : None

Avatar age : 14

Height : 5"0

* * *

Eis : LSS

Level : 100

Squad rank : Member

S : 15

P : 20

E : 10

C : 15

I : 15

A : 20

L : 5

points used : 100

E/C : Grey

H/C : Platinum

S/C : Caramel skin

Hair style : Short spiked hair

Face : Handsome

Facial Hair : None

Avatar age : 17

Height : 5"9

* * *

four members of the Builders League United was left as the others were long gone back in the Real world ( IRL ).

their Other worldly handsome / Cute avatars cannot Express emotion but the silent atmosphere reveled their sadness.

each of them wears almost identical green Cera-tanium Suit ( Ceramic Titanium Alloy armour ) with various cosmetics including their helmets.

Scott : "...Um, what... what happened too Jesse?" A chidish yet a concern voice echoed as the 14 year old boy ask the leader .

Drake : "..." the leader gives a heavy sigh as he glanced at the Co lead.

Big G : "Jesse died in work exhaustion... apparently being a single dad is..." he didn't finish the sentence as it was obvious on what happened next.

Eis : " Who took care of his 2 children?" The 4th member ask warily.

Drake : "No one"

that sentence shut them up.

the silence reigned once more as they either can't or won't started a conversation.

Eis : "Most of our members either left or died because of that shitty reality... why can't we..." *Sigh...* " This is not fare..."

before the leader could say anything their visions/hud Has blurred and Darkened as they all shouted in intense pain.

their air ship shaked as numerous hits are being absorbed.

their Huds showed them that their second armour ( which was a Barrier similar that of ab Aura ) are dramatically lowered and their armour are beginning too dissolved in blue essence.

The air ship they inhabited shakes Intensely as they crashed and lost their consciousness.

* * *

Drake groaned as he wobbly stand and checked his surroundings with his blurry eyes.

his armour is badly damaged and his mind is heavily disoriented and a huge headache hits him.

the airship they used as a transportation was cut in half as the only remaining is the back they used and the cockpit was completely obliterated as if it was shot by Anti-Material Canon.

he walked groggily and saw his 3 members.

his heart pulse hastened as he coughed heavily and wheeze...

wait... coughs?

Drake : " _(The nerve gear didn't give any access in our...) _Cough Cough..."

The only thing he wear is the default Black Spandex/Suit and whatever leftover parts of his armour, and a heavily damaged helmet that shows the right side of his avatar.

he suddenly lose his energy as exhaustion ( Mentally ) caught him.

He step back and fell into the metal flour and the clang echoed as his metal leggings hit the floor.

the 3 members also began too move slowly as they look around them.

Drake : " ugh... My head hurts... how did a migraine exist in VR? is that even possible?"

Eis : " Ugh... who the heck attacked our ship? Wait... how come the front of our ship is Obliterated?" A voice spoke but his tone is different... his adult voice changed close too a Teenager from high class.

Eis : " _(_ _Did our voice changer damage? )" _Eis frowned as he Deduced the change of his and the leaders voice.

The Buffy and Tallest of them spoke in a stuffy voice like it hasn't been used much... though it's not that bad, in fact it even sync in his body thus added in a charm.

Geraldine : "Cough cough... since when the hell VR aloud you too caugh? it doesn't made any sense..."

Drake : "I'll check the surroundings for the enemies, you guys should wake scott..."

he then walk towards the broken front of their ships as Confusion hits him when he saw their crash site's environment.

usually the virtual world is different than the one he see right now.

The sky was tinted Red.

Amethyst Crystals sprouted over 10 or so meters in the desolate wasteland and Huge black Ravens with Exoskeleton encircle above them, he Deduced that its a new MOB.

And far away is a Black Castle.

now that he carefully check around, there are also Lakes and puddles but its not water... But a Tar like substances that a 7"0 werewolf came out the black lake.

there are also various Melanistic animals with Exoskeleton walk down the earth.

From Werewolf too Giant Scorpions and Ravens.

the new Area and mobs made him go back to his team with a blank look.

( AN : He still equip his Heavily helmet just like them. )

But when he got back, his teammates removed their damaged helmets manually chich was impossible because the only way too remove it is too open your Character system.

They then look at him as he stares at them...

he also noted that they can Express their faces, which was impossible.

Eis : "We need too talk, we discovered something bizarre and mind boggling..."

* * *

their ammunition is mostly HE bullets.

High-explosive incendiary/armor-piercing ammunition(HEIAP) is a form ofshellwhich combines armor-piercing capability and ahigh-explosiveeffect. In this respect it is a modern version of anarmor-piercing shell. The ammunition may also be calledsemi-armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary(SAPHEI).[1]

Typical of a modern HEIAP shell is theRaufoss Mk 211[2]designed for weapons such asheavy machine gunsandanti-materiel rifles.

The primary purpose of these munitions is armor penetration with better beyond armor effects.[3]Similarly to SLAP rounds (saboted light armor penetrator) which get their armor-piercing ability from the propulsion of a 7.62mmtungstenheavy alloybulletfrom a 12.7mm barrel (.50 caliber) using asabotwith much more energy than is usually possible from a 7.62mm round, HEIAP munitions utilize a similar theory with an added explosive effect at the end.The special effect is developed when the round strikes the target. The initial collision ignites theincendiarymaterial in the tip, triggering thedetonationof the HE charge. The second (zirconiumpowder) incendiary charge will also ignite. This burns at a very high temperature, is not easily extinguished, and can last up to 15 minutes.


	2. Chapter 1

Drake : "Before any of that, our location seemed changed, The biome is... wierd and new mobs were crawling out of the spawn point -He guessed the pool as a spawn point- we should repair our armour and buy some ammunition. after that let's talk I don't want too die anyway." He then tap his chest where a white button located, Causing thehis HUD change that of an Game shop where Weapons, necessities Etcetera located.

his friends blinked and did thesame. Not really have much a choice anyway.

not long till the armour they used is repaired without a scratch.

Eis : " Now, supposedly the only way we can equipped and removing our Gears is through our Game Character Chart ( GCC ) Correct?" his companions nodded like it's that most obvious " And our nerve gear didn't allowed any of our- "

Drake : " Get too the point already. "

The White haired boy ( He's 17 ) narrowed his eyes at his friend interruptions.

Eis : " Im saying our Nerve gear is broken, I was a Beta player before, and Nerve gear didn't give access into our _Lungs_, nor giving you the access to remove your Helmets Manually or physically. "

Drake : " That just means our nerve gear mess with our brains, this should been illegal."

Eis : " It has been tested for 18_ years _straight so I don't know why our nerve gear malfunction, And at thesame time at that... now that that I think about it... if our nerve gear somehow malfunction at the same time, it is hardly considered as a coincidence. "

Drake : " Why are you even considering Sabotages? what? our enemies was supposed too kill us but failed? I know We won the contest and the price money is big but... why would they be willing to kill?" Drake a was confused why did the topic changed or worsened... actually he was very confused why this 'coughing' LEAD into attempt of murder too him and his friends.

Eis rolled his eyes and let out a 'hmp' sound, as he explained why a minor problem of gag and coughing reflexes.

Eis : " The NerveGear's high-density microwave transceivers are capable of accessing the user's brain, allowing it to send fake signals to the five senses of the user.

The transceivers are not only capable of inducing fake sensory signals but can also block every movement command from the brain to the body, preventing the player from moving their body while in FullDive to avoid injuries.

The transceivers are also capable of blocking sensory information from the body to the brain, thus, while using it, the player is completely insensate to the physical world.

The NerveGear is able to destroy a person's brain by emitting high-powered microwaves, shutting down one's vital processes,IF someone or something mess it up on purpose, and I don't wanted too die early, the fact that we _Cough _is considered dangerous if the Nerve gear didn't have the ability too replicate it."

He then paused and took a deep breath.

Eis : " And NOW we can't log out! our bodies aren't going too move an inch and if the one responsible for our Sabotages is still there then We're dead in a matter of time! and I'M confident that a minor cough, sudden rise of our Malfunctioning Pain Aptitude, and error access in Game menu AT _the same _time is hardly a coincidence drake!"

Drake just did a slow blink at his panicking partner as he reassured him.

Drake : " Icy... Your just... overreacting. Calm down. we don't want you too... Drop Cold in an Ice Cold Heart now aren't we? "

Eis's right eye brow twitches in a second as he took a deep breath and let it out at the terrible pun of his friend and ignored him before huffing away with a strut.

Drake : " Wow... how Cold..."

Eis : " Argggghhh! " He then whip out his Scar light in a Light blue Body paint. Fitting good at his Light blue Armour/Suit.

he had enough of his puns, especially if it ticks him off at the worse possible time, the death of his teammate/friend and Possible death of his left him a bad mood.

Eis 3rd favourite weapon came out of existence pointing its muzzle straight into drake's Orange Visor as he raise his hands in the air, mimicking that of an surrendering motion.

Scott : " Um... guys..." His meek voice was Heard by the Co lead as his big body covered in the Middle of their stare off.

He was about too scold them about one of their motto ( AN : 'Bro's before Hoe's'... though he's not the one who made as that contradicts his personality. ) but a sudden animalistic snarl interrupt them.

the 10 years of- ( AN : Except Scott as he only have 3 years ) Instincts installed them due too constant P-killing pays off as they all materialize some of their weapon.

Drake materialised his least weapon of choice but no choice since shot gun is a very nice weapon of choice in narrow spaces and distance, so he materialised his Enhanced Remington Model 887.

Eis Whipped his Scar light at the offending supposed to be player but paused at the new type of Mutant Variant.

Since Geraldine was the closest from the snarling sound, he quickly turn on his Power Glove, amplifying his Avatar's Physical strength by 10, enough too almost One hit KO the MSS player or tore 1/3 chunk of the HSS player if they didn't have a proper Armour or Barrier.

He twirled around and leapt towards it, a mild surprised glimpse into his black pupils at the new type of MOB but hid it quickly.

The Mob in front of him is almost big as him as the Melanistic werewolf with extra Exoskeleton or armour plating.

unsure on what's the Werewolf Vitality/Hp or Constitution/Defense/Barrier he quickly changed his stance in mid air and did the Double leg takedown.

he tackled straight at the Dogo's hind legs.

it's physiology almost made the wolf thrown back as the giant meat bag dragged him and it's vision flipped.

The wolf crash in the floor and before it yelp in pain, Geraldine quickly punched its throat.

instead of punching it through.

Geraldine along with the rest didn't expect the head too tore in two, separating from its body along its neck and pulverise as its body dissolves in black essence.

but completely sweeped by the gust force from Geraldine's Electrified fist.

Silence descends in the group as drake breaks it.

Drake : " Ya know... With all of that werewolf's design, I half heartily expect its supposed to be stronger than that, but since it died easily. I'm guessing it's level 30 or so..."

Scott : " How... Anti-climactic?" The youngest of them spoke in an unsure tone.

The Tanned teenager scoffed at it, his irritation before died at the interesting intrusion of an unfamiliar MOB.

Eis : " Hmm... That's certainly a new one."

The Silver eyed leader tilt his head and unconsciously raises his eye brow at the interesting sentence his friend made.

Eis rolled his eyes as he answered the unspoken question.

Eis : " During my days at the Beta, I clearly memorized the Game Worlds, Maps, Secret Area etc, especially the unique ones like that sophisticated design of Mutant werewolf, but I don't even recognize it, the closest I can compare it is the Dire wolfs that players used as a Pet Companion. and that mysterious werewolf with Sophisticated design certainly piqued my interest... so... this is what you mentioned 'New' MOBs correct? where is their spawn point?" He ask at the blank look of his leader.

Eis : " ...What?"

he ask as he was confused by their blank look and silence but he heard them muttering.

Drake : " Oh... god... its happening again..."

Scott : " Kuya... ( Big brother ) Eis is being Eis again"

Geraldine : " *Sigh*... good grief..."

Eis Blush at his ramblings as he shouted in defiance.

Eis : " What is that supposed to mean?! and since when did my name became a term you einfache Schweine?! ( Simpleton Pigs)

His friends antics formed a smile on drake's face beneath his mask, he really don't want his friends left in the dark.

the IRL world already did a number on them... especially scott...

An American soldier whose cowardice left his fellow comrades die in WW4, the path of cowardice lead him in full Grief and strife, the friends left him along with his family and job as no one will accept him, along with his lover whom been the reason of his run-away. Branding him as a Traitor, Coward and a Shameless bastard.

but scoff it all and hide it with his joking personality and horrible puns, after all, it's his burden to carry.

"Keep fighting on, even if it ain't worth much."- Drake smith/MSS

Even if people call him a Coward bastard, people never him personally so what right do they have?

in the end... it doesn't Matter as long as you keep fighting even you are far detached from the Cruel world.

* * *

An Ex-heir of a Mega corporation, loyal to his family but betrayed for the sake of their family business, The Heir understand their reasoning especially in the world's cruel society who prey the weak and the strong rule... but the consequences of saving the company left the Ex-Heir as a scapegoat, wandering in the wasteland with shame on his name as he fallen beneath the ground and kidnapped as a slave and ransom by the company's competition but escape, hiding in the dark alleys as he survived alone with his wits and copes by playing the Vr game and attempted too retain his glory.

"Everything in this world is just a game and we are merely the pawns." – Eis wallenstein

/ LSS

* * *

A Boy who have a crack head parents as they burned too death and he was helpless when they were trapped behind the door as he can't move, freezing in fear as he blame himself. He was then left Orphan but his aunt from the Philippines adopted and took care of him, but the lingering fear from the flames never left him without a reminder as he was diagnosed with a trauma from the flames/fire.

"I'm pathetic. I was observing the Corrupt world from a safe distance. I was just scared of being hurt again. I am truly pathetic." –Scott Vladimir / LSS

* * *

A Man who have been framed by a Major gang due too his goody-two-shoes or strong Hero beliefs, in the end he mess with the wrong person causing the loss of his Lover, Family and wealth as he was framed for multiple murders, Attempted murder, Etc and Escaped from prison too continue his Raging Vengeance, The Hero path might save multiple lives but he deeply regret it, so what if he save dozens or hundred of lives? the Chemicals and devastation from the world would soon consume them in the end due too the humanity's corruptions, he already loss his Love ones and deeply put him in the depth of depression.

In the end... the hero of justice leave him as a Depraved man full of regrets as he copes with the VR game, just too retain his sanity.

The dark pass of his made him Cruel and Evil but good towards those who help him in the dark times.( Aka : His Game mates)

the pass also left him angry towards the Naive ones who fight towards evil as they reminded him from his Remnant pass.

"Those who seem kindest, are often the most insidiously cruel." –Geraldine M.

* * *

To be CONTINUED.

AN : Ps I have other novels but I'll focus on the 'Remnants' and 'everything did is for you' rwby fanfictions.

and yes they will be a third function with a _ connection too Salem and a _ connection too ozma, so it would've be an exciting story line.

its not boring is it?

should I put the Players Status sheet about their personality?

and yeah... their all nuts in the head but keep it hidden, they know the Basic pass of their teammates but not enough too know each others pain.

this will also be a kinda long story as their would be a lot of Character building.

Oh and a small Spoiler.

Cinder Fall is 9 year old.

Cinder X Scott.

of course i Won't forced them too love each other and I will not Change Cinder's personality and Goal, that's why there is called A Character Building.

Ps my English Suck as F#ck.


End file.
